A New Life, A New Wound, A New Healer
by Destiny-sama
Summary: Levy x Gajeel. My fav ship. Anyways, Levy starts off a new life as her mother remarried again, though this time it won't end as expected...Uh sorry, I suck at titles and summaries. Hope you guys enjoy! All credits go to Hiro Mashima-senpai!
1. The Beginning

The small, blue haired girl walked into the classroom. She had her normal yellow headband holding back her hair. She gripped her book in one sweaty hand and her bag in another.

"Which will be my class?," she asked timidly to the person leading her down the hall of doors, which were marked with many symbols and had little signs that named them. Sabertooth, Dark Phantom, Raven Tail, and….Fairytail. They stopped.

"This one. Don't worry, it's my class too. By the way I Mirajane, but you ca call me Mira," the white haired girl in front of her smiled, "Well lets go in. And don't get scared."

"Wha-," the blue haired girl stopped as many people jumped up and yelled, "WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!"

"Umm hi…my name is Levy," she gave everyone a small smile. Levy looked at the people around her. There was one guy who looked pretty dumb with pink hair and a scarf around his neck. A guy with raven hair and no shirt was glaring at him. Levy blushed slightly. There was a red haired girl who looked very fierce. There was a blondie who looked extremely nice. Blondie walked up to Levy.

"Hi there Levy, I'm Lucy. This is Natsu (pink hair), Gray (stripper), and Erza (red hair)," Lucy pointed to people behind them, "There's Juvia (staring at Gray with heart eyes), Gajeel (studded boy), and Wendy (smallest girl)." Levy looked at the hoards of people behind them and hoped she would be able to learn all their names. At least she knew Mira.

The crowd parted as a tiny man stepped up to Levy and held his arm out. Levy shook it. "Hello Levy, I am Marakov the teacher, but you may call me master. All right everyone please take a seat," Master said turning around to face the class. Everyone plopped down where they were standing and Lucy pulled Levy to the ground next to her.

"What book are you reading," she whispered," You know I'm writing a novel. Maybe I'll show it to you after I'm done." Levy looked up at her with eager eyes and Lucy giggled.

TIMESKIP (a few hours later)

_Riiing. _Levy wondered where to go next. This was a boarding school, but Levy had no idea where the dorms were. This was her fifth school after her mom had gotten married and divorced over and over again. This dad was all smiles to everyone, except Levy. He sent Levy away saying that it was a Fiore Academy was a very good school to go to, but Levy knew he was just sending her away so he wouldn't have to deal with her. She sighed. She wandered the halls in search of a library so she could read.

Levy didn't know how, but she had ended up outside.

"Uhh…" Levy muttered. She was so careless. She hadn't even paid attention to where she was going. Now she was lost. How typical of her. _Whatever I'll just sit and read_, Levy thought to herself as she settled against the wall.

TIMESKIP (7 PM)

Lucy's stomach growled, but she needed to find Levy. Where had she gone? Lucy had already checked the library, the classrooms, and the bathrooms. _Guess I gotta go outside, _Lucy shrugged and headed out. She rounded the school and there she saw Levy sitting there asleep with a book open in her hands. Lucy smiled. Levy was so cute. Then Lucy frowned. _How am I gonna get her inside…She looks small enough.._ Lucy grunted as she pulled the small girl onto her back and piggybacked her into the dorms. She put Levy on a bed and left the room.

TIMESKIP ( 10:30 PM)

Levy yawned and rubbed her eyes. The first noise she heard was a loud grumbling. All the girls around her turned to look at her and laughed. Levy's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Wasn't I outside…," she said wonderingly.

"Yeah, but Lucy got you in, " said a green haired girl with a cowboy hat. _Bisca _Levy remembered. She got up to thank Lucy and her stomach growled even louder.

"Thanks Lucy," Levy said turning pink again.

Lucy waved it off. "I got some food for you," she smiled at Levy and pointed at the bedside table. Levy grabbed it and within minutes it was all gone. All the girls laughed again.

"By the way, where are we," Levy looked around her.

"The dorms duh…,"Juvia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, but where are the dorms," Levy asked," I was looking for them and I couldn't find them so I ended up going outside."

"There right next to our classroom," said Minnie Mira…no Lisanna. She pointed at the door. "Go out there and you'll be at the classroom. There," she said pointing to the door at the opposite wall," is the bathroom. Anyways it's time to sleep. Goodnight." Lisanna smiled shutting off light.

_Goodnight, _Levy sighed as she wrapped herself in the warm blankets on her bed.


	2. Letters

**Hey everybody! I feel so epic. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all are enjoying it. Here comes second chapter! All credits to Hiro Mashima-senpai!**

Levy rubbed her eyes and winced as the bright light hit her eyes. She pushed off the blankets and looked around to see all of the other girls getting ready. Lucy was brushing her hair and applying lip-gloss. Lisanna and Mira were combing each other's hair. Juvia was staring at photos of Gray. _She's obsessed, _Levy giggled while climbing out of bed. She grabbed a long orange, sleeveless turtleneck sweater and black tights and slipped into the bathroom. She washed quickly, and slipped on her clothes and brushed her hair back, keeping it in place with her signature yellow hairband.

"Morning guys," she called cheerily to everyone as she fixed her bed and grabbed her book. Couldn't go anywhere without a book of course.

The girls filed out into the classroom, where the guys were already fooling around and fighting with each other.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRATS," Master yelled. He was obviously not a morning person. "Go get your breakfast, and don't forget to pick up any mail." With that master grunted and went back into his own room.

"Mail?," Levy said wonderingly.

"There is a mailbox that they put all of Fairytail's letters from anyone in," a gruff voice said from behind her. Levy jumped and turned.

"Ahh…your Gajeel right? Nice to meet you. By any chance, can I just leave the mail there if I have any," Levy asked.

"Well if you do, they get it delivered to your room and you are forced to do work around the campus for a while. Why?," Gajeel asked then noticing the irritated look in her eyes he added," Never mind. I don't really care. I'll show you to the mail room." He started walking. Well he considered it walking, Levy was practically running to keep up with him. When they got to the mail room, Levy was panting.

"Thanks," she smiled up at Gajeel. She grabbed the mail in the slot for Fairytail and leafed through the mail.

"There sure is a lot of mail for Lucy and Erza," Levy said trying to lessen the awkwardness around them.

"Yeah…they are love letters. Those two are very popular," Gajeel grumbled.

Levy looked at him. He sounded and looked angry, but with those piercings everywhere and such a large figure, who wouldn't be intimidated. Levy shrugged and continued to look through the mail.

"Well shrimp, I'm gonna go now 'kay?," Gajeel said as he walked out the door.

"Okay…Hey don't call me shrimp," Levy protested. Gajeel was about to walk away when he remembered that Levy didn't even know her way around the school. He waited for her outside the door.

"She sends the same shit every single time. Seriously, she needs to cut the crap," Levy's faint voice muttered from inside the room. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought the shrimp knew such vulgar language.

Levy walked out the door at that moment and rammed straight into Gajeel. For a second Gajeel thought she looked pissed, but in an instant that was gone. She glanced up at Gajeel.

"What are you still doing here," she asked.

"I was gonna leave, but then I remembered you probably wouldn't know your way around here," Gajeel said, but his mind was focused on the slightly ripped and crumpled piece of paper in her hand. _What?_

Levy was still staring at him. _ Is he pissed that I made him wait? I don't think so. Maybe he always sounds angry._ Levy started to walk. "C'mon Gajeel, I don't know my way around," she smiled back at him.

They entered the dining hall after a few turns and Levy threw away the piece of paper that she had been carrying. Gajeel hung back and as soon as she was gone, he fished it out of the trashcan. His curiosity got the better of him. _I probably shouldn't look. But if she needed it, she wouldn't have thrown it away, right? _ Gajeel pocketed it and went to sit down at the rowdy Fairytail table.

He looked at Levy every so often throughout the meal, but each time she was smiling and laughing with her new friends. Gajeel shrugged. Maybe he was overthinking this.

"Gajeel…Hey Gajeel..HEY," Gajeel snapped back to life as he was about to be punched by Natsu. Gajeel growled at him and was about to punch him back, but Natsu dodged and Gajeel hit Gray instead. Gray started to fight, too and the three of them continued until Erza came up to them.

"Do you guys want to be doing the dishes after school?," she said in a very scary voice, "Because if we are assigned to them again, YOU THREE will be the ones cleaning while the rest of us sit there and watch you." With that thought in their heads, they shuddered and sat back down.

"It's okay Gray-sama. You would have beat them if you didn't have to sit down," Juvia whispered into Gray's ear, just loud enough so that the other two could here it. They growled but stayed seated. All of the girls burst out laughing. Gajeel glared at them, and noticed that while their attention was away from Levy, her face had hardened back into the angry look he had glimpsed before. So he hadn't been overthinking it. Once all the girls had gone back to minding their own businesses, Levy's face had that smile plastered on her face again. Gajeel shook his head. He would think about this later. It was confusing and his head was starting to hurt.

TIMESKIP (after class)

Levy went off to the library (she knows where it is now). And everyone else went off to do whatever. Most of the guys went to sleep, and most of the girls went to finish off their homework. Bisca and Azlack however, being the only couple in Fairytail went out for a walk together. Gajeel grunted disgusted. Love was stupid. What mattered most was strength. Your loved ones will betray you anyways in the end. He would know. Gajeel stayed put and when everyone was gone, he pulled out the letter and started reading it.

_Levy, how's school? Is it fun? I'm really sorry you had to start over again. But I promise this time I won't be leaving. We'll stay here and be a happy family. Warren is a keeper. He is very resourceful. He can provide us with everything. I hope that when the holiday's come you can get to know him better. He is so smart. I really love him. I mean even though I loved all the other guys I seriously love Warren. He is sweet and kind and good-looking. I hope you find someone as good as I did.—With love Mom_

Gajeel stared at the letter. What had made Levy get angry?It was a loving letter from a mother. Shouldn't she be glad? The door slammed shut. Gajeel quickly hid the letter, and a good thing, too because Levy was making her way to the girls' room. She looked slightly troubled.

"You all right," he asked her. She looked up startled. She hadn't noticed he was there.

"Uhh yeah," she shook her book," just really pissed at how this book ended." She gave him a tiny smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. _She must be really troubled, _Gajeel thought to himself as she disappeared into the girls' room.

_Good one Levy, good one,_ Levy thought to herself as she leaned against the now closed door. _No one will know if you blame it on a book._

**SQUEEL Gajeel and Levy talked to each other. Gajeel found out some dark secret about Levy…dun dun dun…. Well guys I hope you are enjoying. This is my first fanfic, so review and critique it as hard as possible. It will really help. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And rate! Yay! And follow…now back to the science essay I'm supposed to be working on…hehe..**


	3. Bonding

**Destiny: Hey everybody, I'm back!**

**Gajeel: *****glares ABOUT TIME!**

**Levy: *sweat Calm down…**

**Destiny: Sorry it took so long! I do not own FairyTail!**

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

Levy leaned against the door making a mental note to herself to always carry a book. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucy called out her name.

"Levy, we're going to the beach on Saturday and staying in a cabin till Sunday we'll come back either Sunday evening or Monday morning," Lucy smiled, slinging an arm over Levy's shoulder. Lucy slightly blushed as she felt Lucy's chest squeeze into her arm and glanced down at her own flat one. Once again Lucy interrupted her thoughts. "Wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"Wait won't Master be mad? And are we even allowed to? Will we miss school if we come back on Monday?" Levy questioned. She wasn't really in the mood to go out at the moment. She was still pissed at writing the letter.

Lucy frowned at the questions. "Do you not want to come," Lucy asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice. She had really looked forward to getting to know the kawaii little Levy better. At Lucy's sad eyes, Levy softened and exclaimed, "Of course I want to come. I was just, you know, a bit worried. Don't worry I'll definitely be there." _Now time to find some suitable clothes. And a swimsuit. _Levy sweatdropped. She never even thought of bringing a swimsuit. _I thought we would be all work and no fun. Like all the other boarding schools. _

"One problem. I don't have a swimsuit…" Levy called to Lucy. Lucy smiled at Levy. "No problemo. We'll just have to go shopping then!," Lucy squealed at the idea.

Levy smiled. She went to her bed and put aside a few clothes for the weekend. _This might actually be fun. _She smiled to herself.

BOYS ROOM

"HEY METAL HEAD, DO YOU MIND I'M TRYING TO ACTUALLY WORK," Natsu roared as Gajeel continued to play his guitar and sing like a dying seal.

"Shut up Flamebreath I'm trying to sing," Gajeel growled clearing his throat and shaking his black mane.

Gray snickered and earned and angered shout from Natsu. "What are you laughing at STRIPPER?"

"Yeah it's not MANLY to strip," Elfman said joining the conversation, if you could call it that…

"Eh?" Gray said glancing down and finding himself in his boxers. "How'd that happen?"

Jellal, who normally would sit quietly on the edge of his bed, was getting tired of their constant bickering. "SHOVE YOUR ASSES UP YOUR MOUTHES," he yelled rubbing his head. "Godammit, you guys give me a killer headache," he grumbled and started walking across the room and reaching for the do—thunk. Something wacked him on the head. He turned around and glared. "Who threw that," he said picking up the book and ripping it. "I said who threw that," he growled in a dark menacing voice. All of the boys pointed at one another. "That's it," Jellal pounced at Natsu and punched him.

"Hey I didn't throw it," Natsu protested while kicking Jellal back. Jellal crashed into Gajeel, almost breaking his guitar. Gajeel snapped. He jumped up to kick Natsu, but Gray got in the way and was sent flying into one of the bedposts.

"Oww," Gray groaned and with that they room was sent into a frenzy. Every once in a while, you would hear a comment about being manly from Elfman that was cut off with a punch or a slap.

GIRLS ROOM

Levy jumped as loud crashes could be heard from the boys' room. She looked around and no one else seemed concerned so she shrugged it off. Considering their behavior at lunch, this was probably normal. She continued to read, but the sounds were to annoying. She grumbled and put her pillow above her ears, but the sound seemed to amplify with every attempt she made to muffle it.

"That's it," she muttered. She grabbed a huge reference book from the shelf and marched out of the girls room.

BOYS ROOM

Every one stopped fighting as the door opened with a ridiculously loud bang. They expected to see Master or Erza, but instead it was Levy, red-faced and very pissed.

"DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP? I WAS TRYING TO READ BUT NOOOOO, YOU IDIOTS ARE TOO NOISY. SHUT UP AND BREAK IT UP GODAMMIT!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. The boys stared at her, their mouths open. How could so much noise come from such a tiny creature?

Natsu, of course, not being affected by the noise stupidly asked," Wait, you're reading a reference book? Why would you read such a thing?"

Levy's eye twitched and she had an evil smirk on. "Oh the reference book…"she said slowly walking up to them, much like a predator stalking its prey. "That's for this." With that she started hitting the boys on the back and the head.

"Oww…,"they moaned and groaned in protest. There cries fell on deaf ears though. Until Gajeel thought of an amazing plan.

"SHOOBY DOOBA," he cranked out with his guitar. Levy shrieked and covered her ears.

"That is terrible," she cried. Gajeel continued to sing. Levy grabbed her book and raced out of the room, tears flowing from her eyes at the terrible music.

"There," Gajeel grunted.

"Well, who would have thought that Gajeel's singing started and ended this," Jellal said sitting back down on his bed.

"And if it weren't for his singing, we wouldn't have found out about Loudmouth Levy," Natsu grinned.

"I suggest you don't call her that to her face," Gray sighed and looked down. WAIT where were his clothes now?

GIRLS ROOM

Levy wiped the last of the tears as she settled back down into her bed. _I am never going back in there again…that singing was soooo bad…._

TIMESKIP (Saturday-2 days later)

"All ready to go," chirped Lucy," Everyone else?"

"Yup," everyone chimed.

Levy checked if she had everything, especially her book. "Oh wait lemme just go check to see if my mom sent any mail, okay?" She ran down to the mailroom.

She dug through the pile and found one addressed to herself. She scowled.

She gripped the letter tightly.

_Dear Levy,_

_How come you didn't reply to my last letter? Well you were settling in…Well I know that you were probably looking forward to it, but you can't come home for summer vacation. Warren and I are going on our honeymoon around then and then Warren and I decided that I should look for a serious job. I'll miss you so much. Warren thought you might be a bit of a distraction. I am really sorry . –With love Mom_

Levy's jaw dropped. This was not happening. She and her mom used to be really close after her dad died. After that her mom started remarrying over and over again and a void had grown between them. But every year her mom would always be waiting at the bus station, train station, whatever, for her. She would always wrap Levy into her arms. Levy would breath in the familiar scent of sweet from the candy shop her mom worked at and sweat from the labor her mom did voluntarily. Levy's mom always welcomed her home. But this time she told her to stay at school. _What the hell?_ Levy furiously swiped at the tears that were starting to blur her vision. She ran to the FairyTail classroom. She took one glance at the letter and threw it into the fireplace and watched it burn.

TIMESKIP (at da beach WHOOHOO)

Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and literally dragged her off the bus and into their rented cabin. Levy didn't protest for she had had enough of that boring ride.

"Let's go for a swim," Cana suggested with her beer bottle in hand, as always.

"Yeah!" Lisanna agreed smiling happily.

"Umm…I think I'll stay here and read a book," Levy smiled apologetically and turned around to unpack her things. The others rolled their eyes at each other.

"Oh no you are coming with us weather you like it or not," Mira said in a mock scary voice.

"Even if we have to change you ourselves and drag you out ," Erza said, though her voice was not so much mock scary as it was real scary.

Levy sweatdropped and sighed. "Fine," she grabbed her new swimsuit. She had bought an orange bikini. _Thank god I chose a bikini over a one piece_ she thought to herself as she looked around and saw everyone changing into bikinis themselves and grabbing their towels. She looked at all the other girls who had a chest to fill their bikinis and looked down at her flat chest for the second time in this week. She sighed.

The girls ran out onto the beach and laid their towels down and immediately splashed into the water. Levy waited hesitantly. Lucy sighed and dragged Levy in. Levy squealed as the cold water hit her. She shivered. Once she got over her initial shock, she glared at Lucy, but the girl had already turned her back and was talking to Cana and lazily floating about. Levy evilly grinned. _ Pay back!_

Levy dove under the water and stealthily moved so that she was under Lucy. She was glad for her tininess now as it allowed her to go unnoticed under the water. She waited for a few seconds than suddenly shot out her arms and wrapped them around Lucy's waist and dragged the bigger girl down. Lucy shrieked.

"W-why would-d you d-do that," Lucy sputtered when she came back up for air.

"That's what you get for pulling me into the water," she threw a fake glare at Lucy.

Lucy splashed the girl with water. "LUU-CHAN," Levy giggled. She stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her. _Why are they staring _Levy blinked? Then she realized what she had said.

"Gahh, sorry. I had a friend at my old school named Lunette. We used to have fun like this all the time. I used to call her Lu-chan…sorry Lucy; I promise it won't happen again," Levy said turning really red and looking down.

"No, I like it. Don't call me Lucy. You can call Lu-chan," Lucy said laughing," but on one condition."

"What's that," Levy asked looking up.

"This," Lucy brought her arms down really hard and Levy was left with a mouthful of seawater.

"Blegh," Levy spit out the water. She glanced up at her new friends and smiled.

TIMESKIP (dinner-yummy yummy in my tummy tummy)

Levy had had a great time. They ate chicken and turkey and had soup and had punch and beer and ice cream and jello. A feast. Levy hadn't felt this at home since…. well since her mom had started remarrying. After showering, Levy put on her warm pj's and snuggled under the blankets. She was satisfied with where she was. If this was the fun she was going to have, she was glad she wasn't going to be going home for the sumer.

"Nighty night," Cana called out, "Let them bedbugs bite."

"If I find any, I will personally put it in you bed," Erza grumbled.

All of the girls laughed and slowly one by one, they slipped into sleep. Levy fell asleep, the hurt from before almost forgotten.

**Destiny: What did you think? Good or bad or average? The song My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) is stuck in my head. That's where I got the idea of throwing the note in the fire. Well review and follow and all that great stuff! Thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated in a while but I plan on trying to update ever Friday or Saturday. Just letting you know.**

**Levy: Destiny-sama, before you go, you ought to know that you had 100 views!**

**Destiny: OMG SERIOUSLY? YAY! PARTY!**

**~(^_^~) #boogie**

**Gajeel: You are the lamest person ever**

**Destiny: Shuddup *nose in air **

**Levy: Anyways thanks for reading**


End file.
